The Cure
by animeflower107
Summary: After returning from a long mission, Lucy is left with battle scars from mysterious bugs. After hearing Lucy was complaining about feeling ill, Natsu asks the all-knowing bar maid for a cure. "A cure you say? I'll give you just the cure for her symptoms." Smut/Lemon.


The Cure

After returning from a long mission, Lucy is left with battle scars from mysterious bugs. After hearing Lucy was complaining about feeling ill, Natsu asks the all-knowing bar maid for a cure. "A cure you say? I'll give you just the cure for her symptoms." Smut/Lemon. 18+

-.-.-.-.-

A/N

Hi guys! I'm trying to diversify my writing as I get used to working my creativity again, so I've decided to try my hand at a lemon. This is my first try and I'm still coming back from not exercising my creative muscle for nearly three years, so it's not amazing. **This is an inappropriate, NSFW, fan fiction not suitable for anyone under the age of 18!** **Read at your own risk.**

With that said, I hope you enjoy. Please drop a comment and check out my ongoing story, Super Secret Agent, Detective Lucy Heartfilia. I should be updating that soon if my eyes stop burning and I stop getting distracted.

Happy: Aye! I'm kind of scared to read below, but Af1-chan does not own Fairy Tail. She does own this smutty idea. On to the story!

* * *

Natsu Dragneel sat in the mighty guildhall of Fairy Tail, looking quite frustrated. Lucy said she would be back from her mission in a few days, but it had been two weeks! He was starting to get _really_ worried. The only reason he had not gone out after her yet was because she was with the demon Erza—as well as Juvia and Levy. That was certainly one the more odd groups to go out on a mission together, but they wanted to have a girls only mission.

"Girls only, Natsu." Natsu repeated Lucy's words in a mocking tone.

He didn't understand why he couldn't go too! Who needs a girls only mission. Weren't they partners?!

"Lucy, I'm bored!" He whined, resting his head on the table.

As if responding to his despair, the guild doors burst open, letting a blinding light shoot into the guildhall. Moments later, a triumphant Erza marched in, dragging a number of collectables from the mission behind her.

"You guys are back!" Natsu shouted, jumping up from the table and darting over to them.

His speed slowed to a halt as he surveyed the group more closely. Juvia and Levy trailed behind her, but the one he was looking forward to seeing was not there.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked, taking notice of her absence.

"Lu-chan wanted to go home and rest up." Levy explained. "She made sure to tell me to tell you," she paused, looking him dead in the eye, "that she wanted to be left alone for a bit."

"But, why?" Natsu asked with a pout.

"On the mission, we ran into a mass of flying, blood sucking bugs." Erza explained.

"Flying, blood sucking bugs?" Natsu repeated in shock.

"Yes." Erza affirmed. "Lucy was attacked the hardest and is covered in bumps. She also feels very fatigued. Thus, I want you to stay far away from her apartment while she heals. Got it, Natsu?" She asked, sending him a piercing glare.

"Y-Yes Erza-sama." Natsu agreed nervously.

Sighing, he marched over to the bar. Seeing as there was nothing exciting going on in the guild today, he decided he would just rest his head on the counter until it was time to go. Per usual, the white haired bartender was behind the counter, rubbing a glass spotless. She took notice of the pink haired boy's despair.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Mirajane asked, taking a break from tidying.

"Lucy has been gone forever." He complained. "Happy is about to leave for a cat's only mission with Pantherlily and Carla, Gray and Gajeel are off on a mission together, and Erza and the rest just came back from their mission. I feel like everyone is excluding me. I haven't had anything to do in days!"

"Don't worry, they aren't excluding you." She assured him with a smile. "Besides, I'm sure Lucy will be in the guild soon!"

"She won't though." Natsu said grumpily. "Erza and Levy said she got bit up by creepy bugs, so she's feeling tired and is covered in spots."

"Spots? Oh dear. That sounds like a problem." Mira said.

"They specifically said blood sucking flying things. Do you know what bit her?" He asked with concern.

Lucy's issue had a very simple answer. However, the devilish mage thought this could be pretty fun.

"Hmm." Mira mumbled, tapping her chin. "I think they just returned from the forest of Kree, so it sounds like she was attacked by Kuree gnats." She explained.

"Kuree gnats?" Natsu repeated. "I've never heard of those."

"They're weird little bugs. Without proper attention, they can leave a person ill for quite a long time."

"I know they told me to leave her alone, but she's feeling sick!" Natsu said slightly louder. "Do those things have a cure?"

She looked to him with astonishment. A slight smirk creeped across her face.

"A cure you ask?" She repeated mischievously, grabbing several bottles from the cupboard behind her and mixing the contents together in a vial. "I'll give you _just_ the cure for her symptoms. She'll be better by tomorrow."

"Really?!" He asked excitedly.

The ever scheming Mira nodded with a smile. She leaned in close to the young man and whispered a string of sentences in his ear. He nodded as she spoke. She paused, handed him a bottle of a special cream, and then continued whispering. When she had finished detailing this cure, she leaned away from him.

"Are you certain that will work?" He asked, puzzled. "That sounds… kinda weird."

"I'm positive it'll fix her right up! Once you've done all that, have her drink this medicine!" She exclaimed, handing him a separate vial of orange liquid.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Natsu said, charging out of the guild.

He knew he could count on Mira. The cure was a little weird sounding, but once Lucy knew he was simply trying to help, she would surely allow it!

Mirajane waved at the door the dragon slayer had just exited, her standard smile on her face. Of course if you were next to her, you would've been able to tell that the smile was quite devious indeed.

.-.-.-.-.

Lucy laid in her bed, feeling absolutely miserable. Her body was covered in welts, and she could not distract herself from how itchy she was! Plus, it felt extremely hot in her room, despite the fact that the AC was on its coldest setting. It was unnatural! It was as if Natsu was using himself as furnace under her covers. Those damn mosquitoes must've given her a virus.

She flung the covers off of her wildly and jumped out of her bed. She would escape this heat if it was the end of her!

Quickly, she threw off what little remaining clothes she had on until she was left in her bra and panties. Then, she quickly got back onto her mattress and sprawled out across her bed. She was still quite sweaty, but as long as no one saw her looking this hot, bothered, and covered in welts, everything would be alright.

As if the universe was playing a sick joke on her, the doorbell rang. The blonde mage shot up in a panic, not knowing who it could be. Hopefully it wasn't Natsu. She didn't have the patience for him today!

"Lucy, open up!" An all too familiar voice shouted from outside her door.

"Crap." She whispered to herself, listening to the incessant knocking of the fire mage on her door.

"Did Levy and Erza not give him the message?!" She asked aloud.

Deciding that silence was the best course of action, she pulled her covers over her head and took shelter under them, despite how hot she was. If she stayed like this for a few minutes, he would probably get tired and go away.

After several minutes of knocking and calling, silence returned to her peaceful household. Perhaps she could throw the covers off again.

Then, there was a knock on the window. She peeked out from under the covers in despair.

"Yo!" Natsu said with a grin.

"Dammit!" She cursed, getting out of bed hastily. She slammed the window up and looked him in his eye. "What are you doing here?" She asked angrily.

"Mirajane gave me some medicine and a cure for you." He explained. Seeing how angry she was, he asked, "May I come in please?"

"M-May you?" Lucy stammered in shock. "Um, sure."

The dragon slayer stepped into her room and shut the window for her.

"Woah, Luce, you're burning up!" He exclaimed. "You need to lie down."

He placed his hands on her bare shoulders, alerting her to the fact that she was essentially stark naked. Her face lit up bright red.

"Ahh! Natsu, get out!" She yelled, pushing him into her living room.

"But Lucy!" He whined.

"Just wait a second!" Lucy said hastily before slamming the door.

She sighed and leaned against her door. She should've known he wouldn't have given up so easily. As quickly as she could, she pulled on a loose pair of shorts and slipped on a tank top. She looked in her mirror and smoothed out her hair. Then, she opened the door to face the fire mage sitting patiently on her couch.

"So, what is this cure?" Lucy asked curiously.

"It'll fix you up in 24 hours or less!" Natsu explained. "Everyone is out on missions, so I want you to get better so I'm not bored at the guild."

"I see." She said, mildly annoyed by the motive behind his sudden caring.

She decided to take a seat on the couch next to him.

"First, I have to put this cream on your bumps and rub it in." He said, pulling out the jar Mirajane gave him.

"You have to what?" She asked. She panicked as he unscrewed the top. "Baka!" She shouted, hitting his hand.

The ointment flew out of his hand, sending cream all over the floor.

"What was that for?" He asked, slightly hurt. "I'm just trying to help."

"You can't just randomly start rubbing things on people Natsu." She said sternly. Seeing his hurt face, she sighed and softened her tone. "You need to let me know what this cure specifically entails."

She stood up and walked to her kitchen, much to Natsu's dismay.

"Lucy please, you're very hot. Come sit down." He pleaded. For some reason, he sensed that her fever spiked even more after those words.

The blonde mage grabbed a roll of napkins and trotted back into the living room, ignoring his pleas. She crouched down on the floor and began wiping up the cream splattered on the floor. Thankfully, her floors were concrete and not wood or carpet. Otherwise, she would've been more upset.

Natsu watched in frustration. She was not listening to him at all! He only wanted her to get better so they could hang out again. A blush crept to his face as he noticed his partner's ass jiggling slightly in her tight shorts as she scrubbed the floor.

As if karma was lashing at him for his impure thoughts, Lucy collapsed onto the floor, her breathing quickening.

"Lucy!" He cried. "Fuck."

Hastily, he picked her up and carried her in his arms to her bed. He gently laid her body down on the bed, making sure her head hit the pillow softly.

"First, I'll do something about the fever." He mumbled, glancing around the room.

Seeing that there was nothing in there that could help in her room, he ran to the bathroom. He spotted a towel and rinsed it with cold water. Once it was soaked, he wrung it out and raced back to her side. He gently placed the towel on her forehead, and then crawled into bed beside her.

"N-Natsu?!" She managed to gasp weakly.

"Shh." He said, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm taking your fever away."

She was too weak to protest his actions, so she begrudgingly stayed still on her back beside him, face growing redder and fever inching higher by the second. After several minutes ticked by, Lucy was shocked to realize her fever really was going down.

She glanced to him in surprise, and found that his eyes were closed, the concentration on the task at hand evident in his focused face. Her eyes shifted away from him, riddled with guilt. He really was just trying to help! It made her feel bad for knocking the cream out of his hand.

Once the fever was back down to a manageable level, he opened his eyes and smiled at her. She blushed slightly.

"Thank you, Natsu." She said genuinely.

"Don't thank me yet," he said firmly. "I still have to cure you."

"I really don't want you to rub the ointment on me." She assured him.

"That's too bad!" He said defiantly. "You not listening to me already spiked your fever once. I am going to drive the sickness out of you."

Before she could argue with him, he darted out of the bed and into the next room. Moments later, he returned with what was left of the bottle of cream.

"Now, all I'm going to do is rub this on your skin." He said. "Then I'm going to seal the medicine. After I've done all that, you just gotta watch your symptoms evaporate!"

"Fine." She grumbled, not bothering to inquire about "sealing" the medicine.

"I hate to ask you to do this, but could you strip for me?" He asked, looking away.

"What?" The celestial mage asked in shock.

"I need to be able to see all the bumps." He explained. "Mira said if I miss even one, the medicine won't work properly."

"F-Fine…" Lucy agreed.

She removed her shirt, but kept on her shorts. He gave her a disapproving look.

"I don't have any bumps on my ass!" She yelled, covering her breasts with her hands. She turned to face the wall opposite him so he could begin putting the medicine on her back

Natsu sighed. He wished she wasn't so difficult.

He fished some of the cream out of the bottle and began to work it into Lucy's bumps one by one. He moved his fingers in little circles, firmly pressing each bump to activate the medicine. She didn't want him to know this, but his rough hands on her back felt so good. It was the massage that she didn't know she needed. Moreover, it was kind of… sensual how meticulously he was moving his hands. What's more was that as he moved along, the itching was slowly subsiding!

"You're a miracle worker." She muttered to herself, hoping he didn't hear.

She fidgeted slightly as he moved further and further down her back. You see… subconsciously, his movements had made her very tense… down there. She definitely did not want him to know that either. A blush crept across her face.

"You alright?" He asked, pausing his task.

"Y-Yes I'm fine." She replied hastily.

"I'm done with your back." He said. "I can either do your legs or torso next, it's up to you."

The thought of him rubbing his hands across her chest and essentially massaging her breasts caused her to blush beet red. What was she even thinking?!

"Legs!" Lucy exclaimed. "You can do my legs. I'll put the medicine on my torso."

"Fine." "He agreed, rolling his eyes. "But you have to stand up."

She hopped out of her bed quickly and stood in front of him. Her face was red and full of disapproval, much to his confusion. Sighing, Natsu let her get a glob of medicine for herself before going to work on her long legs. He decided he would start at the bottom and work his way up. He crouched down and went to work, focusing on each inch of Lucy's soft legs as she took care of her arms and upper body. Of course he was only trying to help his blonde best friend, but he was beginning to become entranced by the feel of her skin.

"You sure have a lot of bites, you know." He said, not looking up.

"I k-kngh!" She gasped involuntarily. He was now at her thighs—one of her most sensitive areas.

"You alright?" He asked, puzzled, massaging medicine into the bumps on her inner thighs.

"I'm fine." She responded shortly, trying to ignore the feeling between her legs. "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah. There's just one left." He responded.

He began to massage that specific spot, a bit higher up. It was all she could do to not jerk or react. She figured that if she let him finish this, he would leave her alone. Once he left, she would have to have a bit of "fun" by herself to relieve the tension he had unknowingly caused.

"All done!" He said with a smile.

"Great! Thanks Natsu." She said. She marveled at the spots she could easily see, as they were disappearing like magic! "You can go now."

"But that's not the complete cure!" He whined, crossing his arms. "I'm not leaving until I've done everything Mira told me to."

"Ugh! Damn Mira." She cursed. "Fine. What now?"

"Well you see…" He began trailing off, much to her concern. He made her sit down on the bed and sat right beside her. "I'm going to have to suck the poison out."

"You'll have to what?!" She yelled, pushing him away. "No way! I. Am. Fine!" She assured him, stressing every word.

"Lucy." He said plainly. "Dammit. I am going to cure you. Now sit still!"

Before she could react, he had her pinned on the bed beneath him. Her arms lay at either side of her, Natsu's legs placed strategically with one on the outside of her right thigh and the other right between her legs. Her face was completely red, her body growing hotter by the second. The two stared at each other in stubborn silence as the warmth of his breath tickled her nose. Him, frustrated. Her, embarrassed.

"Look. She said I just have to do it for one minute in the same spot and your symptoms should disappear!" He explained, hoping it would ease her mind.

"I don't care Natsu, I'd rather be sick!" She retorted, trying to wiggle free.

"Stop being stubborn!" He countered.

"Let me go!" She shouted.

Ignoring her, he began to suck on the nook between her collar bone and neck, causing her to shudder. As he carried out his task, he began to realize there was a funny smell in the room. In a way, it was kind of sweet, and it was making him feel very odd. He decided he could ignore it and continued to roughly suck at the base of her neck. Lucy squirmed beneath him, causing him to push her arms down harder and position his knee more firmly between her legs. In doing so, he noticed an odd wetness permeating his pants leg.

"Lucy, what is that?" He asked, taken aback. "Did you pee?!"

"No you idiot!" She replied, her face full of embarrassment.

He let go of her promptly and sat up, examining the small spot on his pants. He could tell it had the same odor that he had begun to detect earlier. The only other time he had encountered this smell was when they were at the spa and Lucy was drunk off her ass, acting really weird. Suddenly, it all made sense.

Oh.

He looked to her flushed red face in shock, and noticed he had left an extremely dark, purple mark at the spot where he had been working.

"D-Did I do that?" He stammered awkwardly, moving off of her. "T-The poison is gone now, so I guess I'll-"

"You can keep going." She said, grabbing the collar of his black tunic and pulling him into a kiss. Their mouth's separated, leaving a trail of swapped saliva between them. "I-If you want."

His mouth was agape, unable to properly process what was happening. She quickly unfastened her bra and tossed it to the farthest corner of the room, putting her large, perky chest on display for the dragon slayer to see. His heart began to race as that funny feeling in him grew stronger and stronger by the second. Before he knew it, he was hard. Inhumanly hard.

She pulled him back down on top of her, her eyes narrowed mischievously and a smirk across her face. She figured since he already knew he made her wet, he might as well finish what he started.

He licked and nibbled tenderly at the spot he had left a mark, feeling bad for bruising her that way. Meanwhile, Lucy had moved one of his hands to her breasts and started moving it in a circular motion, hoping he would continue the action. He obliged, massaging one of the soft mounds while sucking the other. Lucy moaned in delight.

Natsu may have never had a sexual encounter before, but he was a quick learner. He loved the sounds Lucy was making, and the smell of her lust was to die for. He had to get to the bottom of it. He trailed kisses down her abdomen, stopping at the top of her shorts.

"These are no fun, should I toss em?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

He slid her shorts and panties off her legs and tossed them to who knows where, revealing the golden gift hiding beneath. The friend in his pants was ready to burst, but before he explored what that really meant, he would taste her tantalizing vagina.

Not really sure where to start, he began by trailing kisses up her thighs. Based on the way she moved, she _really_ liked that. He paused his journey briefly to give her another rough hickey on her inner thigh. Once he had made his way to her vagina, he gave the liquids already seeping out a lick.

She tasted heavenly.

Being a glutton, he dove right in, slurping away on the pink insides. He stuck his tongue in the hole he presumed was emitting the delicious juices, and was surprised to find it contracted around him. Lucy abruptly pushed his head further into her sacred region as he continued to eat her out. She clawed gently at his hair, leaning her head back in pleasure.

After a minute or two, he surfaced for air. He took a moment to admire the beauty that was in between her legs and noticed a little mound more towards the top of it. Wearily, he gave it a gentle rub causing Lucy to make a sound that threatened to drive him to insanity. He played with her clit whilst continuing to slurp her insides, putting Lucy in a state of pure euphoria.

"N-Natsu, I'm gonna…" she managed between pants.

"You're gonna what, Luce?" He asked pausing at his task.

"Don't stop you glorious idiot!" She yelled, startling him slightly.

He got back to the task at hand, moving his fingers in a smooth rhythm whilst licking around even quicker than before. Without warning, Lucy's legs began to quake and even more of the sacred liquid began to pour into his mouth. He had never tasted anything so divine. He made sure to slurp up every last drop, driving the blonde wild. Finally, after he had his fill, he gave his beautiful blonde's body a once over. He could tell she was well satisfied.

She sat up and pushed him onto his back, causing him to blush.

"Now, Natsu, where on Earthland did you learn to do that?" She purred seductively.

He did not have an answer for her.

"Maybe I should return the favor?" She asked, slipping off his shirt. "You asked for this, after all."

The two shared a passionate kiss as Lucy straddled him. Natsu gripped her firm ass as she ground back and forth on him. Lucy sucked his bottom lip, and then trailed kisses from his jawline to the base of his neck. She began to suck at his neck as hard as she could, returning the present he left for her. All the while, she slipped her hands into his underwear and began to fondle the throbbing member hiding beneath the surface. His eyes widened, shocked by her bold behavior. Once she had finished making her mark, she trailed kissed down his abdomen slipped his pants down, allowing the friend in his pants stand at attention.

Natsu was big. Way bigger than you'd ever expect. Larger in terms of both length and girth than most of the men she had encountered in her life.

They made mildly awkward eye contact, both taken aback by this sudden turn of events. However, there was no longer much room to get cold feet.

She leaned in and kissed the tip, looking him directly in his eye. Then, she slipped his dick into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down. Natsu threw his head back in pleasure, letting out soft groans. She took it out of her mouth and licked from the tip to the base and back again, alternating between licking and sucking. His balls contracted as a small amount of cum splurted out, hitting her in the face. Now, his face was bright red for a change.

She smirked at his embarrassed face, taking a finger and wiping it off the side of face. After giving it a once over, she popped it into her mouth.

"Wow, you taste pretty good too." She said.

"T-Thanks." He replied.

The blonde coaxed him into sitting up and climbing on top of her. She spread her legs, inviting him to place his manhood inside of her.

"Are you sure?" He asked nervously.

She nodded. She was certain she wanted this if he did. He was driving her wild. "I never thought I would be doing this with my best friend."

"Me either."

With that, he gently entered her, the feeling of his penis inside her foreign but exciting. He thought to at least make sure he wasn't hurting her before attempting to find his rhythm. After a few slow thrusts, he sped up his pumping involuntarily, as his instincts were getting the better of him. She dug her nails into his back, the pain melting into pure pleasure for him.

After several more strokes, he decided maybe he would let Lucy have some control. He picked her up and laid down on his back. She began bouncing on top of him, and he felt like the luckiest man in the world to be able to watch her boobs move like that and feel her beautiful body collide with his. She ground herself back and forth, up and down on top of him, sending him into a frenzy. He began to hammer into her as she grinded on top of him, surprising both of them with the intense feelings that came with it.

Soon, the two were moaning in tandem, all the while enjoying each other's bodies. Before Lucy knew it, her contractions were growing more serious. At the same time, Natsu also began to feel his pleasure build up.

"I'm gonna cum again!" Lucy exclaimed, picking up her pace.

"I'll join you this time Luce." Natsu said, breathless.

He slammed upwards into her three more times, letting out a mighty roar.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried.

The dragon slayer released his seed into her as her walls contracted very tightly around his member, her own liquids pouring out as well. Then, the two collapsed on the bed next to each other, panting and out of breath. Lucy flashed him a small smile, her embarrassment clearly cast to the wayside. Unsure of what exactly to do after such an encounter, Natsu took hold of her hand.

"That was unexpected…" He said quietly, sweat beading his forehead.

"It was. But I feel much better now." She paused before adding, "In more ways than one."

A silence came over the two. Natsu couldn't help but feel like he was forgetting something.

"Oh yeah!" He exclaimed, hopping out of bed.

Lucy watched quizzically as he ran out the room stark naked. When he returned, he was holding a vial of orange liquid.

"The last step is for you to drink this." He said, handing her the liquid.

"This isn't going to send us into another humping spree is it?" She asked skeptically.

"Not unless you'd like us to." He replied with a smirk.

"Cheeky bastard." She said, swiping the liquid from him.

She downed the liquid in one swallow. It was extremely bitter, causing her to cough and frown. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back until she had stopped coughing.

This medicine was beginning to make her drowsy. Deciding she should go clean up before falling asleep, she took a quick trip to the restroom. Once she was done, she located her bra and panties, much to the dragon slayer's dismay. She turned the lights off and snuggled into his chest quietly, which surprised the fire mage. He was expecting her to kick him out.

"Natsu," she whispered.

"Yes?" Natsu asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"I hope you know that we're a thing now." She continued sleepily, a yawn following the end of the sentence.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He replied, burrowing his nose into her back. "Technically, when I gave you that second hickey, I marked you as mine forever."

"Eh?" She gasped.

He couldn't see her face, but he could tell she was glaring. But that was okay.

She still smelled beautiful.

-.-.-.-.-

The next day

"How did the cure work out, Natsu?" Mirajane asked, noticing the absent blonde.

"Great! She's all better now." He replied with a smile. "The bumps are completely gone and she'll come in a little later today. Something about having to be extra careful with her make up?"

"Wonderful." She replied, although she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that her wild scheme of exaggerating her ailments and having him suck on her neck did not further their relationship.

As the dragon slayer turned to fight Gray, she couldn't help but notice the dark mark at the base of _his_ neck as his collar shifted in the wind.

She smirked to herself as she turned around to continue cleaning the dishes.

Another one for matchmaker Mirajane.

.-.-.-.-.-

A/N

The demon Mirajane strikes again! This was my first attempt at writing anything remotely dirty, and I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing. I know this is an odd premise and I'm kinda embarrassed and weary of what will be said, but please let me know your thoughts down below! And check out my insta-

x. leanimegoddess .x

I don't really post sketchy things on there, but occasionally I might. Plus, I tend to talk about how my stories are going. Check me out if you'd like!

Well, that's all! Please let me know what you thought of this lol. I'm not expecting too much. Oh! And be sure to check out my other work. Especially my current favorite work in progress, Super Secret Agent, Detective Lucy Heartfilia.

Ja ne!


End file.
